


Feet pics, Ventus

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: It's been 13 years.





	Feet pics, Ventus

_Empty._

That's what he felt the moment he was first created.  
Aching to have... to have...  
He looked down to see his body bellow him. Laying unconcious.  
With feet.  
_His_ feet damn it.  
Why can't I have that feet. He thought.

* * *

The master took Ventus and his feet in the hands of one of his old friend. Leaving Vanitas alone to suffer. 

Everyday, he thought about having those feet again. How good it would be to have them again. To be in his body. His _real _body.

Not whatever this mockery of a vessel is.

Day after day he suffered pain. Constantly being reminded of the thought of Ventus and his feet. His unbelievably insuferable feet.

He just wanted to have those feet again.

* * *

"Master please, I can't take this anymore!" He begged as he took down another foot shaped unversed. "There is only one solution you can seek." He said. "What is it? Please tell me! I'll do anything!"

Anything if it means having Ventus and his feet back. "You both can be one again. Only if you both forge the feetblade."

"Feetblade?" 

"That is right... feetblade." The tone of his voice when he said the blade's name was menacing. But Vanitas didn't care.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The most powerful of weapons! Created by the clash between the equal amounts of light." He holds up on hand into the air. "And darkness."

From that day, Vanitas dedicated his life to grow strong enough. To forge the feetblade.

* * *

It's been 4 long years since the separation happened. It appears it's time for the master to finally initiate this grand plan of his. 

Vanitas' job was simple. Lure Ventus to go outside and chase after his stupid friend.

It's not that long of a time since they saw each other. Little Venty-Wenty had grown-no _changed_-so much.

He's no longer an unconcious walking zombie. He's healed. Repaired. Not broken. And he does it without Vanitas. 

And his feet. Oh his feet. How dare he? His feet are perfect now and whole. He has acctual shoes! Unlike Vanitas, who's shoes came along with his entire godamn suit. Truly disgusting. He wants big boy shoes! Not this utter trash he was wearing.

He wish he can crawl to Ventus' feet. To expirience it for himself. To peal every layer of it and see the expression he made when his bare feet got exposed. Without shoes. 

He wants to see those feet himself.

He doesn't want the feetblade anymore. No.

He wants...

_Feet pics._

* * *

"Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together!" He said as he thinks about Ventus and his toes. He still wanted pics. 

He released unversed to hold Ventus in place. He slowly pulled up one of Ventus' shoes and prepare his camera. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "What I should've done." He replied.

* * *

But then he fucking didnt get feet pics bcs ventus killed him or some shit. they went to soras heart. vanitas still wants feet pics but in their time together inside of sora, ven managed to convince him that life isnt always about feet pics.

then they started dating and ven lets their feet touch. he promised vanitas feet pics when they got out but heres the thing.

he never sent him any.


End file.
